legacy_of_torosfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Items and Artifacts
Spread throughout the known world are all sorts of items and artifacts imbued with arcane, occult, primal, or divine magic. Such items have played an important role in the geopolitics of the world for as long as history has been able to record. Archived below are some of those that have become important inside the Legacy of Toros Setting. Artifacts Artifacts are typically items of immense power that can on their own change the borders of nations and impact the lives of millions. Such items are often completely unique in the world, and attempts to replicate them end up disaster more often than not. McAllister's Lucky Hat This hat has seen as much adventure as McAllister has. He recently decided to gift it to his protege, Seamus, in the hopes that it might see even more adventure. Torosi Items: The Iron Rings Uncommon Wondrous Item, Ring These simple iron rings serve as the mark of membership to the monster hunter group The Iron Ring. A couple of simple enchantments are placed upon these rings, one giving it's wearer a mild edge against mind effecting magic and the other making the ring grow warm in the presence of extra-planar entities. Estorian Items: Estorian items are typically of Gnomish or Old Gnomish made, sequestered away since the expansion of the Toros empire thousands of years ago. Their return to circulation at the hands of Rudel Von Hahn is troubling of many magical experts, for the Old Gnomes were not known for their wisdom or their safety precautions. Gnomish Ray Gun Rare Magical Weapon, Firearm A small, red, plastic looking firearm of Gnomish make, the Gnomish Ray Gun is capable of absorbing and storing arcane energy from it's wielder to use as ammunition before converting that energy into blasts of for combat use. Ring of Solar Focus Legendary Wondrous Item This large, enchanted ring was used alongside a focusing crystal by the Old Gnomes to absorb and store tremendous amounts of power from the sun in very short periods of time, typically around high noon each day. Such energy could easily power a magical laboratory, such as the one encountered at Gnomish Research Site 423. However, such rings were fragile and highly volatile, meaning that any significant disruption of their function could lead to catastrophic incidents like the one that almost instantly killed the adventurer goon. Gnomish Thunder Cannon Uncommon Magical Weapon, Firearm A hollow metal tube with one end open about 5 inches in diameter and 18 inches long bound in enchanted brass bands. A wooden rifle stock and trigger have been attached to the closed end of the tube. This weapon is enchanted to magically suck air into it's chamber until it reaches an extremely high pressure before releasing it in a blast of thunderous energy. Magician's Judge Rare Magical Weapon, Shortsword This shortsword of Gnomish make is a slender, enchanted blade that oozes abjuration magic. This blade, which was originally designed to kill opposing mages, allows it's user to cast Dispel Magic on a target once per day after making a successful attack against that target with the blade. Bastion Shield Uncommon Magical Weapon, Shield This metallic kite shield is emblazoned with a with a large symbol of a tower on it's front face. Magically enchanted to protect it's bearer from area attacks such as those made by a dragon, this shield will automatically create a defensive field around it's bearer whenever they are included in a damaging effect that would require a DEX saving throw. However, due to the potency of this magic, the shield will lose it's power after particular number of activations. Gravity Crossbow Rare Magical Weapon, Heavy Crossbow This heavy crossbow is composed of a strange, ultralight metal and it's interior is coated in runic marks. This crossbow empowers bolts that it launches with a potent gravity field, causing the area around what it hits to briefly experience gravity at a much stronger level. Arcanum Crystal Bomb Common Magical Weapon, Explosive This magical explosive is composed of a chunk of magically-infused Arcanum Crystal bound in metal bands that are simply enchanted to cause the crystal to violently explode after a particular rune is scratched out and a command word is said. While these weapons are relatively cheap to create, they are typically outclassed by conventional explosive except in very particular situations. More complex versions of these weapons exist that are capable of acting similarly to spell scroll and unleashing particular spell-like effects. Gnomish Needle Launcher Uncommon Magical Weapon, Firearm This single shot Gnomish weapon works using simple principles. Using a base similar to the Gnomish Thunder Cannon, this weapon works by having a small cartridge carrying a payload of needles inserted into the front end of the gun. The cartridge in then ejected from the front of the cylinder at extremely high speed using a derivation of the Catapult spell, blasting anything in front of it with serrated needles. Gnomish Two-Stage Kinetic Rifle (TSKR) Rare Magical Weapon, Firearm This single-shot Gnomish rifle works using a combination of two separate enchantments to accelerate a kinetic slug to extremely high speeds. Using an air-capture enchantment similar to the Gnomish Thunder Cannon to propel a slug from behind in conjunction with a kinetic enchantment similar to Gnomish Needle Launcher to accelerate the bolt itself, the TSKR is capable of accelerating a metal slug to close to twice the speed of sound. While the accuracy of such a device leaves much to be desired, this weapon was used to considerable success to hunt large game like giants, drakes, and dragons that wandered into Estor.